Peter's Journey/Issue 23
Later on about nine o’clock “okay, I think it’s time to get some sleep, we’ve had a great day, with finding this place and clearing it out, everyone’s got their housing sorted out, so let’s get an early night and tomorrow we’ll explore the houses one by one, finding food, medicine and hopefully more weapons” said Peter as he stood up from the campfire, “I’ll take watch first” said Jonny , he then walked over to the vehicles which were now inside the Estate and got on top of the Hyundai. Peter walked over to the second house on the right, with him went Jess, Jonny was also sleeping in that house, Shannon, Jamie, Scott and Garry all paired up into a house, Jack, Kitty, Eve and Garry all share the house in the end, and the rest split into a house. Next Morning the group gathers around the Hyundai “okay, so the plan for today is that we search each house, we split up into the groups that we were in last night, Jamie you’re on watch during this, the rest of us we need to look for food, medicine ammunition, and guns, also a big thing is batteries for the walkie” said Peter “I thought we had batteries for our walkie talkies ” said Kitty “not for the one that we used to use” replied Peter “We need to get them so we can try and contact the others” added Peter “okay, let’s do that” said Scott “wait” said Gareth “what?” asked Peter “I’ve been thinking, last night we cleared inside here, right? But we never checked the perimeter, for all we know is that there could be a gap in the wall of something like that” said Gareth “he’s right, I’ll take Garry, Gareth, Kitty and Shannon around, the rest of you search the place” said Scott “I don’t mind going out” said Peter “I know, but I’d like to go” replied Scott “okay...come ‘on let’s get going” replied Peter, they group walked away, “hey Phil, your with us, and Andy you go with Jonny. So Phil walked over to Peter and Jess, “we ready?” asked Peter “yeah, let’s do this” laughed Jess, the three walked over to the left hand side and went into the first house. “Jess you check upstairs, look for any good stuff, even if it’s bad, you think it’s good take it, or any sharp objects, Phil and I’ll take downstairs...Phil the same for you, go into the cupboards, look for any type of food, but it must be in a tin” said Peter as he walked out of the kitchen, he went outside and saw a dead girl “oh god” he whispered, he looked at her and saw her in her bridesmaid dress, he walked past her and into the shed, there he found an axe, and a pitchfork and three hammers and a long pipe, he then progressed to the garage, there he siphoned three litres out from the two cars, as he walked out he saw a bundle of light chains “that should help with stuff” he said to himself, he then walked into the house, there Phil had got six tin’s of beans and fruit and vegetables “all I could find” said Phil, Jess came down “well?” asked Peter “only some good cloths” replied Jess “I thought we could’ve done with a change” added Jess “good point” said Peter, he got out his small walkie and contacted Jack, Jonny and Sarah “just a we thing to say, if you can find any good items of clothing that would fit anyone, take them” he said “right-oh” replied Sarah “will do” replied Jack “okay” added Jonny, the three then walked out of the house, they walked over to the cars and put their findings down beside the bike “Sarah’s already been to one house, her stuff’s beside the Nissan” shouted Jamie “Okay, you see anything?” asked Peter “nope” replied Jamie “good, just keep your eyes peeled” said Peter as they walked off to the next house. Outside Scott, Garry, Gareth, Kitty and Shannon are walking around the grounds, Scott is looking out towards the main pathway, Shannon is looking at the walls “what’ll happen if we find a weak spot in the wall?” asked Shannon “it depends on what the damage is, if its fixable then we’ll fix it, if it’s not, we’ll probably have to leave” replied Scott “leave?” asked Kitty “It wouldn’t be safe” reassured Scott “well I can see the logic in that” added Shannon “If we see a spot that could be fixed up with a bit of barbed wire or something like that then we’ll do that” suggested Scott “okay” replied Shannon An hour passes and Scott and his small group return to the gates, Peter and Jack meet them “everything’s safe” said Scott “good” replied Peter as he sat down on his bike “what’ that?” asked Scott “oh, a bow that I found in one of the houses, it’s a great one actually, and there’s loads of arrows with it.” Replied a happy Peter “so what I’ve been thinking is that we get this place ship-shape” said Jack “meaning?” asked Jonny “well cut the grass, make everything look good” said Jack “we could do that, hell, we could even grow some daffodils, then have a little duck pond” said a sarcastic Scott “Stop it the pair of you, Jack that’s not a bad idea but we aren’t wasting the fuel, I’m sorry” said Peter “Jack nods his head and walks off towards his house, “wanna explain all that?” asked Peter “look, It was a stupid...” said Scott “no, that wasn’t, I don’t just see why you two can’t get along, you’ve been at each other’s necks all winter, you’ve gotta sort this hatred for Jack out before someone gets hurt, or worse, killed.” said Peter as he stormed off. Category: Peter's Journey Category: Peter's Journey Issues Category: Issues